


A Place You Go Willingly, With Wonder

by blueeyedrichie



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bisexual Richie Tozier, Coming In Pants, Eddie is a limo driver in this, Famous Richie Tozier, Fluff, Frottage, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, semi public tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedrichie/pseuds/blueeyedrichie
Summary: The first day he picked Richie up, the shock and thrill of meeting the other man was so overwhelming that he somehow managed to not even react at all, instead introducing himself and waiting for Richie to do the same, as if he’d never seen or heard of him once in his life.~And somewhere between Richie’s whispered jokes and light touches against Eddie’s arm and knee, Eddie forgets entirely about where they are and why they’re here. He forgets who Richie is, other than the kind, funny, daring man that sits next to him; whose seat has been scooting closer and closer to Eddie’s all night.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872925
Comments: 10
Kudos: 174





	A Place You Go Willingly, With Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked: would you please write a ficlet of eddie and richie meeting because eddie is richie’s limo driver? Pls pls pls
> 
> also to be clear i've never been in the back of a limo so there may be some liberties taken uwu

“Nice to see you again, Eds.”

Eddie pulls the door open, gesturing for Richie to climb inside.

“You as well, Richie.”

Richie gives him that big, bright grin as he gets into the back of the limousine. Eddie shuts the door gently before walking around to the driver’s side.

“How’s life, Eds?”

Eddie gave up on correcting the nickname long ago. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it a little bit, and that he didn’t like it even more each time. 

It’s been nearly six months now that he’s been driving for Richie, and at first, he almost considered requesting a swap with one of the other drivers at his agency. 

Not because he didn’t like Richie. Oh no, because he had been a fan of his for years, and not just a fan of his acting. Richie was fucking gorgeous: tall and broad and somehow always beautifully put together during these limo rides, despite his generally messy appearance in paparazzi photos. Honestly, he was lucky to make it back inside the limo without Richie noticing the stirring behind his zipper at the sight of what is probably the nicest outfit Eddie’s seen him in yet, because tonight, Richie’s going to an award ceremony. In hindsight, Eddie really should have prepared better, because as Richie climbed into the back of the limo, one large hand clutching onto the roof as he slid his long legs in and managed not to bump his head this time, Eddie caught a glimpse of the suspenders hiding under his suit jacket, and the way his dress shirt clung too perfectly to his body. He didn’t dare let his eyes go lower for too long, instead closing the door maybe a second or two sooner than he should have. 

Now, at least, he’s in the front where Richie can only see the back of his head at his choosing (which he always chooses; leaving the divider down, because he seems to enjoy conversing with Eddie) so if Eddie’s pants are a tad uncomfortable for the first half of the ride, that’s fine. And he’s sure the gleam in Richie’s pretty blue eyes is just from excitement and nerves, and not from getting to see Eddie. 

“Same old, Richie. Congratulations on your nomination, by the way.”

“How did you know I got nominated?” Eddie quickly casts his eyes down from the rearview mirror to focus on the road, because _shit._ He really didn’t think that through.

Eddie may be a fan of Richie’s, but Richie doesn’t know that. And Eddie plans to keep it that way.

The first day he picked Richie up, the shock and thrill of meeting the other man was so overwhelming that he somehow managed to not even react at all, instead introducing himself and waiting for Richie to do the same, as if he’d never seen or heard of him once in his life. What he remembers even more though, is the way Richie gleefully extended a hand, and the warmth that encased Eddie’s as those long fingers wrapped around his.

“Oh. Some people at the agency were talking about it.”

He dares to catch Richie’s eyes in the mirror, and while he doesn’t know Richie very well, most of their time together is spent like this, and he’s learned to read the reflection of his face. And Eddie knows that the way his eyes are crinkling and his mouth is curling up into a crooked little smirk means _I feel like you’re lying, Eds._

But as always, Richie plays it off. “Popular around there, huh? Should have stopped in and picked up a plus one for the night.”

Eddie glares at him in the mirror, only for the pair of them to break out into laughter a moment later, because this is how it always is with Richie. Easy. Fun. Eddie’s reason for continuing to keep this job rather than look for something out of the line of chauffeuring. 

“You’d have had quite the line up to choose from.”

“Yeah? Who would you recommend?”

Eddie keeps his eyes on the road, taking a calculated left turn as he pretends to ponder who to bring up. But really, he’s trying to convince himself why it isn’t a good idea to suggest himself.

“Oh, I wouldn’t recommend any. I’d never subject you to that,” Eddie starts, and he smiles when Richie lets out a hearty laugh. “Maybe… Joanie? She’s a little older, but word around is she used to really know how to party.”

“Isn’t she the one that carries around her bag full of bingo markers everywhere?”

“Yeah. Like I said, she knows how to get down.”

Richie laughs again, and it tickles the insides of Eddie’s ears and drips all the way down to his toes.

“Damn, I don’t know if I can keep up.”

“You might be on your own then, champ.” As soon as the name leaves his lips, he tenses. Because with any other client, that would be extremely frowned upon. It’d be frowned upon with Richie if anyone found out, but Richie’s told Eddie time and time again that he’s not just a regular client. They’re friends, and he actually loves it when Eddie is just himself.

So Eddie tries, but he can’t be _too_ himself because then Richie will know things that would probably have him hiring a new driver altogether. 

“Shit. There’s no one else?”

Eddie squeezes the steering wheel, and he can see their destination coming up in the distance. And he knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t help asking, “Hard to say. What’s your type?”

The fizz of champagne comes softly from the back, and Eddie watches Richie take a sip from his full flute before speaking.

“Truth?”

Eddie nods, locking eyes with Richie in the mirror before focusing back on the road.

“Alright, well. I’ve never really been too picky, if I’m being honest. But my _ideal_ type?” He takes another sip, leaning back against the seat. His jacket falls open, and Eddie forces himself to stop glancing back up into the mirror. “Short, sweet, snappy. Pretty eyes, freckles.” And if Eddie didn’t know any better, he’d think Richie is trying to describe him, and the weight of Richie’s eyes in the mirror isn’t helping him convince himself otherwise.

Eddie clears his throat and only hums in acknowledgement.

Richie chuckles, downing the rest of the golden bubbles before leaning forward. “Oh, and limo drivers. Always had a real hard on for limo drivers.”

“ _Richie._ ” Eddie scolds, but the giggles force their way out as the blush on his cheeks blooms, and when he glances at Richie, he’s got a devilish little smile on his face. Richie stays quiet until Eddie pulls up into the drop off area, a few others ahead of them. His heart races in his chest as the silence hangs around them, and in the midst of internally trying to convince himself that Richie is just messing with him, Richie speaks.

“So, what do you say?”

He nearly chokes on his own spit, letting off the brake shakily when the valet gestures for him to pull forward.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, Eddie, that I want you to be my plus one. So?”

“Um.” Eddie mumbles, slowly moving forward. There’s only one other vehicle in front of them now, and he feels Richie move closer, and he’s beginning to think that maybe Richie is serious. “I- I don’t- I can’t do that.”

Richie scoffs, tossing a hand in the air. “Why the hell not?”

“That’s… unprofessional.”

“Oh, no. Don’t worry, I’ve done way worse shit.”

And now it’s their turn, and the valet is waiting impatiently for Eddie to get out and open the door for his client.

“I mean for me.” Eddie murmurs, trying to hide the heat on his face.

Richie laughs, reaching over the partition to grasp onto Eddie’s shoulder. “It’s really not. Come on, I promise I’ll show you a good time.”

And that’s how Eddie ends up letting the valet take the limo so that he can walk inside with Richie. His whole body is trembling as they enter, and he’d probably be completely fucking starstruck by all the people surrounding them, but he’s far too busy freaking out over the fact that Richie’s hand is on the small of his back, guiding him through the throngs of people, and he hopes Richie will do the same on the way out, because he pays no attention to where they are until they’re sitting at a table full of what Eddie can only assume are the producers and directors that Richie works with.

“What’ll it be, Eds? They try to make you think they only serve champagne but you can get whatever you want.”

Eddie stares into Richie’s eyes where he’s leaning in toward him, his long arms crossed on the table and that little smirk still on his lips. One of Richie’s curls is sitting messily atop his head, and Eddie’s fingers twitch where he restrains them from reaching out to fix it. Nervously, he glances around the table at the others, but none of them are paying him any attention as they talk and laugh and drink amongst themselves, and then Richie leans in closer, and Eddie swallows over the lump in his throat.

“I can’t drink, Richie. I’m working.” 

“Shit, I’ll find a different driver, Eddie.”

And Eddie desperately wants to say yes, to live out this incredible scene with Richie, but he has to put his foot down at some point. 

“No, Richie. I really can’t.”

Contemplation is clear on Richie’s features, and Eddie thinks maybe he’s angered him. Maybe Richie will report back to Eddie’s boss about his lack of hospitality.

But instead, he leans back in his seat, palms flat on his thighs and says, “Alright. No drinking, then.”

Eddie’s brows knit together, his legs shifting under the table. “What? No you- you can drink.”

“Nah, I like to be on the same level as my date. I’m good.” And the smile Richie gives him is so genuine and reassuring that it has some of the tension finally leaving his body, and he relaxes back into his seat as the lights go down.

And it’s fucking amazing. It’s the night Eddie thought he’d only ever dream of, not with just Richie, but with anyone. And somewhere between Richie’s whispered jokes and light touches against Eddie’s arm and knee, Eddie forgets entirely about where they are and why they’re here. He forgets who Richie is, other than the kind, funny, daring man that sits next to him; whose seat has been scooting closer and closer to Eddie’s all night.

It’s only when Richie’s category is announced that they actually begin paying attention to their surroundings, and applause startles Eddie as it engulfs his senses when Richie’s name is announced as the winner of the Best Actor In A Limited Series award, and Eddie’s eyes shamelessly drag over his frame as he stands from his seat, adjusting his suit jacket and taking a step away from the table. 

“Wait, Richie.” Eddie whispers, so quiet he thinks it’s too late, but Richie turns back, his hand curling around the back of Eddie’s chair as he leans in. Richie stares into his eyes expectantly, and Eddie reaches up, finally fixing the untamed curl that’s been bouncing around on his head all night. Richie grins, his hand slipping from the back of the chair to Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie’s heart slams against his ribs, and he’s certain it’s going to burst out when Richie’s hand lifts, only to drag his index finger down the line of Eddie’s jaw before making his way to the stage.

His acceptance speech is mainly jokes, and Eddie can tell from the worry in his brows that Richie is holding back his true emotions. This is Richie’s first award, after all. And Eddie almost feels guilty for hiding this tidbit of information about himself. For pretending that he didn’t know who Richie was, and it isn’t until the end of Richie’s speech that he decides he needs to tell him. Eddie watches with wide, shocked eyes, and even though the distance makes it next to impossible to know for sure, he thinks Richie is looking at him too.

“Obviously I want to thank my friends, family, the crew, you know; all that bullshit.” The audience erupts into laughter, and Eddie feels a smile pull onto his own face. “But honestly, I have to thank my date. It was uh, it was a last minute thing. Pretty sure he’s ready to run for his life the second we get out of here, but this is the first award I’ve won, and I gotta say, I think he might be my good luck charm. He’s fucking adorable, too- what? Ah, shit. Just censor it! That’s why we have the delay, right?” The crowd laughs again, and Eddie giggles along with them. “Anyway, yeah. Thanks for being here, Eddie. I’ll take you on a real date, sometime.” And Eddie knows Richie is looking at him when he gives a playful little wink, sending tingles up and down Eddie’s body. The applause picks up again as Richie leaves the stage, making his way back to his seat.

Eddie admires him, watching as he pulls a hand through his hair. Richie lets out an awkward little chuckle as everyone else at the table congratulates him again. When he finally turns to Eddie, his eyes are soft, but still Eddie can see the lingering dash of mischief.

“Hope that was okay. I honestly didn’t prepare shit because I was sure I wouldn’t win.”

“Why would you think that?”

Richie shrugs, his fingers tapping against the tablecloth. “Haven’t yet.”

Boldly, Eddie says, “Maybe I should come with you all the time, then.”

Richie chuckles, his hand falling from the table to land on Eddie’s thigh, squeezing firmly. “You read my mind, Eds.”

Eddie isn’t sure where this confidence is coming from, but he allows himself to place his hand on top of Richie’s larger one, and the way Richie’s eyes darken has excitement exploding in his veins.

The rest of the show is a whirlwind, a plethora of people coming over to congratulate Richie. But Eddie misses it all again when Richie slides his arm around Eddie’s shoulders, and he hasn’t had even a sip of alcohol tonight, but Richie is making him feel more buzzed than booze ever could.

When it’s time to leave, he worries that whatever spell was cast over them during the event will wear off now that they’re back to reality, waiting at the valet for the limo; which is so fucking strange to Eddie, considering he should be the one driving up right now. Richie promised the agency wouldn’t find out, so Eddie just hopes he’s right. He thinks the couple hundred dollar bills that Richie hands the valet are to ensure his promise.

Once Eddie gets his keys back, he moves to the back door to pull it open for Richie. But he’s stopped by one of Richie’s large hands on his wrist. He looks up at him, perplexed, and blushes at the grin on his lips.

“I got it.”

Eddie glances around nervously before meeting Richie’s eyes again. “It’s my job, Richie.”

“Just get in the front, Eds.”

So Eddie does, letting Richie help himself inside as he sulks around to the front, readjusting his seat from where the valet had moved it just enough for him to notice.

They talk like normal for most of the drive, and Eddie’s relieved for that, at least. Though he keeps wondering if Richie was just messing with him during the ceremony or if there’s really something there. He doesn’t dare believe that there could be.

“I love riding with you, Eds. You’re such a smooth driver. I fucking hate it when they take turns too quickly.”

“Didn’t know you were so picky about drivers.”

“Oh, come on. You know what I’m talking about. When they just whip you around back here?”

“I really don’t.”

He feels Richie’s eyes on him in the mirror, but he doesn’t look up. “You don’t?”

And he’s never yet had to make this admission, and he’s not even really sure why he’s embarrassed about it. “I’ve never been in the back of a limo.”

“ _What?_ ” Richie laughs, and Eddie’s cheeks pink. “How is that possible? You literally drive limos.”

“Yeah, exactly. I’m always in the front.”

He looks up to find a thoughtful look on Richie’s face, but he changes the subject, making fun of one of his producers for getting far too drunk at the ceremony.

The dropoff line outside of Richie’s hotel is absurdly long, so Eddie decides to just park in the lot. Once he’s safely parked away from paparazzi and any other wanderers, he steps out of the vehicle on reflex, forgetting about Richie’s protestations from earlier for a moment. He pauses in stride, but Richie doesn’t get out, so he makes his way over to the door and pulls it open.

“We’re here, Richie.”

There’s no movement, so he bends down to look inside, only to find Richie leaning against the far side with a full flute of champagne in either hand.

“Come on in, Eds! You’ve gotta see it back here.”

Eddie laughs nervously, shaking his head. “Oh my god, Richie. No.”

“I’ll get you a ride home or whatever it is you’re worried about, Eddie. Now get in, I’m not leaving until you get in.”

Eddie flushes, and even though he knows he shouldn’t, knows this is unprofessional; it’s only a few more seconds before he’s climbing into the back and shutting the door, excited little giggles leaving him as he looks around.

“Holy shit.”

“Right?” Richie chuckles, handing Eddie his glass before he clinks it together with his own. They both drink, looking into each other’s eyes over the edges of the glasses, and Eddie is hot all over.

Richie shows Eddie everything in the back and how roomy it is, and they laugh and joke until their glasses are empty, and Eddie thinks maybe he should be going. But as if he can read his mind, Richie scoots closer, his hand landing on Eddie’s thigh once again.

“I really appreciate you coming with me tonight. That’s the most fun I’ve had in a long time.”

When Eddie turns to meet his eyes, they’re dark and earnest, and his heart skips a beat.

“Yeah. Me too.”

The butterflies in his belly go nuts when Richie begins leaning in, and there’s no fucking way this is real. And Eddie wants to just let it happen, because _Jesus Christ,_ he’s been a fan of Richie’s for years and had a crush on him for just as long, and those feelings have only grown since meeting him. But he’s been lying about not knowing who Richie was, so just as he can feel himself breathing in the exhales from Richie’s lips, he places a hand on his chest to stop him.

“Richie…”

“Shit. Eddie, I’m sorry.” Richie’s features contort in regret, and Eddie shakes his head, leaning closer as he reassures him.

“No, oh my god. Richie, no. I just-” He sighs, slumping against the seat. “I knew who you were, okay? I’ve been a fan of you for years. I just- if the reason you’re doing this is because you thought I wasn’t some starstruck fan, then- then we shouldn’t. Because I definitely am that. I’m sorry.”

Richie stares at him, and Eddie can’t tell if he’s angry or sad or what. Until he laughs. He laughs from deep in his chest, his curls bouncing around his face.

“Wh- what is so funny?”

It takes him a moment to gather himself, but when he does he turns fully to Eddie, his hand moving to wrap around Eddie’s waist and pull him closer. Eddie gasps, placing his hands on Richie’s shoulders.

“I know.”

“Y- you _know?_ ”

“Oh yeah. You can thank our friend Joanie for that one.”

Eddie groans, making a mental note to start stealing her bingo markers in silent revenge for her loud mouth. He looks up at Richie from under his lashes, sighing softly. “Sorry, Richie.”

“It’s really okay. I’m just glad you didn’t stop me because you don’t think I’m hot or something.”

Eddie’s eyes go wide above his reddening cheeks. “That’s- that’s definitely not the reason.”

Richie smiles, moving their empty glasses out of the way before lifting Eddie’s chin with his finger. “So should I try again, or are you gonna stop me?”

Eddie’s hands grip tighter to his shoulders and he gives a shaky smile. “You should try again.”

Richie wastes no time leaning back in, slotting their mouths together. Eddie presses closer, trying not to come apart at his dream finally becoming a reality. Richie’s hands curl around his hips, and Eddie yelps against his lips when Richie pulls him into his lap. Eddie blushes at the feeling of his legs straddling Richie, but he dives back in, his hands moving up to weave into Richie’s curls that turn out to be way softer than he could have imagined.

He opens his mouth for Richie when he feels his tongue press against his bottom lip, and he tastes like champagne and mint and distantly like cigarettes. He moans softly as Richie licks behind his teeth, and he just lets him, wanting his mouth filled with the taste of Richie.

“You’re so gorgeous, Eddie. I’ve been thinking about this for so long.” Richie mumbles against the line of Eddie’s jaw as he kisses his way down it.

“Not as long as me.” Eddie gasps, his body pressing closer to Richie as the other man attacks his throat with his lips and tongue.

Richie chuckles into his heated skin, pulling his hips closer to his own as he bites down, making Eddie cry out and buck his hips forward.

“Guess I should make up for all that lost time, yeah?”

Eddie just nods, whimpering as Richie moves Eddie’s hips against his own, their clothed cocks bumping together between them. Eddie aches for more friction, but he can’t move much with the tight grip Richie has on him. His arms curl around his neck as Richie continues licking and kissing the skin of his collarbone.

They keep going like that; humping against each other in a way that Eddie thinks they may be a bit too old for now, but it feels fucking amazing, and he wouldn’t stop for anything at this point.

Richie’s lips move up to Eddie’s ear, breathing hot and groaning softly against it, sending shivers shooting up and down Eddie’s spine as his hands slide under Richie’s jacket, pushing it over his shoulders to reveal the pristine, white shirt and black suspenders underneath. Richie releases Eddie’s hips just long enough to shrug out of it, pulling it out from behind himself to drop on the seat next to him. He moves to grip onto him again, but pulls Eddie’s jacket off first, his hands skimming down the length of his arms before landing back on his hips.

Eddie drags his fingertips down the length of the suspenders stretched over Richie’s chest and shoulders, his lips parted as he feels the warmth radiating from him. Richie watches his movements, a half smirk on his lips.

“You like those?”

The rasp in his voice makes Eddie keen, and his only response is curling his fingers around them and diving back in for another wet kiss. Richie groans, his large hands moving back to grip Eddie’s ass and give him more leverage to grind up against him, which he does, making Eddie cry out at the rough friction.

“Richie, feels good.” 

Then Richie’s lips are on his ear again, and all the heat in Eddie’s body races into his belly and threatens to shoot out of him when Richie says, “I can make you feel even better, baby.”

Eddie drops his hips down into Richie’s, and he lands so their cocks are pressed against one another. He grinds down desperately, little whines being punched out of him with each drag and press. Richie’s hands are squeezing his ass harshly, and he fucking hopes that he has marks there tomorrow.

Eddie leans in to drag his lips down the scruffy line of Richie’s jaw, moaning at the coarse touch against his lips. He presses kisses against his neck, reveling in the way Richie bucks up against him when he kisses him just right. Richie stares at his lips when he sits back up, and Eddie knows they must be puffy and swollen from dragging over the remnants of his beard, and he wishes he could see them, too.

“Can I touch you, baby?”

And Eddie almost snaps back, telling him that _yeah, fucking obviously you can touch me; isn’t that what you’re already doing?_

But the words die in his throat when Richie’s hands slide around to the front of his pants, two long fingers dipping into the waistband and teasing at the button. Eddie rocks forward just enough to have a chuckle leaving Richie’s lips, and he nods quickly, hands uncurling from his suspenders to toy with the buttons of Richie’s shirt.

Richie keeps their eyes locked as he pops the button on Eddie’s pants and drags the zipper down agonizingly slow, his fingers brushing over his cock through the material. Eddie’s fingers dig into his shirt, shakily managing to open the top few buttons so he can slide his hand inside and feel the warmth of Richie’s skin with no barriers. Just as he does, though, Richie’s hand is sliding inside his briefs, a squeaky moan torn from Eddie’s lips when Richie’s fingers wrap around him, his thumb already rubbing over the wet head. Richie’s other hand goes back to his hip, holding him in place as he begins stroking him inside his pants.

“So wet, baby. So fucking beautiful.” 

Eddie tries to hold eye contact, but every swipe of Richie’s thumb has him feeling like he’s going to come already, and he really doesn’t want to do that without getting to touch Richie, too.

“I want- I wanna touch you.” Eddie gasps, his trembling hands falling to Richie’s pants and hurriedly opening them as well as he can from the awkward angle.

“You don’t have to, sweetheart; I just wanna make you feel good.” Richie flicks his wrist with his words, and Eddie’s hips buck up into his fist, his own hands stalling at Richie’s zipper.

“I want to, I fucking want to.” He babbles, finally getting them open and moaning at the obscene sight of Richie’s cock trying to escape the confines of his pants and boxers. He carefully dips his hand inside, keening in his throat when the tips of his fingers brush against Richie’s hot, hard cock. “Oh my god, Richie.”

Richie chuckles, but he drops his head back against the seat as Eddie wraps his fingers around him. “That’s what they all say.”

Through the lusty haze, Eddie narrows his eyes at Richie and squeezes around the base of his cock, drawing a low groan from him. “You do this a lot?” Eddie tries to tease, but he knows it comes out a bit more hysterical than he intends. Richie clearly hears the worry in his voice, his other hand moving up to cup Eddie’s jaw, his thumb stroking over the soft skin under his eye.

“No, baby. I don’t.”

And then he’s pulling Eddie’s face in for a kiss, and their hands are moving furiously over each other as their hips knock together clumsily. Richie keeps swiping his thumb over the head of Eddie’s cock, rubbing the wetness there all over his shaft as he strokes him. And Eddie feels like he’s not doing the best job for Richie; his cock is so big and the angle is awkward and he’s confined into the well-fitting dress pants, but the way Richie’s panting and gripping the hair at the back of his head now as his hips lift into Eddie’s touch has him thinking maybe he’s doing okay.

The kiss is just an exchange of breaths now, their sweaty foreheads pressed together as Eddie whimpers against Richie’s full lips, and his hips start jerking erratically with each pull and twist of Richie’s hand, and he just hopes Richie is as close as he is.

“Richie, oh _fuck, Richie,_ ” He slings his free arm around Richie’s neck, and he feels Richie’s cock throb in his hand at his words. He attempts to mimic what Richie’s doing to him that has his vision going blurry, pressing and rubbing his thumb over the dripping slit of his cock. Richie’s hand tightens in his hair and he curses under his breath. Eddie opens his eyes to stare into Richie’s pretty blue ones, his fingers curling into the strap of Richie’s suspenders to try and hold himself together as the heat in the pit of his stomach boils over, pushing him toward the edge.

“Yeah, baby, fuck. Come for me, Eddie, c’mon.” Richie husks, tilting his head to suck Eddie’s bottom lip between his teeth before releasing it with a kiss.

Eddie cries out, his voice wavering when he asks, “Are you- fuck- are you close?”

Richie’s hips buck up again, and Eddie feels the hot precome on his fingers, and he thinks that’s answer enough. Then Richie is crashing their lips together again with a groan, pressing his thumb firmly just under the head of Eddie’s cock as he strokes a few more times, and Eddie breaks the kiss but keeps his mouth there, mewling as he comes hot into Richie’s fist and his own briefs, and he feels Richie spill over his hand a moment later with a throaty groan of Eddie’s name.

He slumps forward, resting his head on Richie’s shoulder as their chests heave together. Eddie’s eyes fall to the skin still peeking out from Richie’s shirt, and he can’t help leaning in to press a kiss against his chest. Richie’s hand is soothing over his back, and Eddie sighs contentedly.

Richie presses a kiss to Eddie’s hair, mumbling, “I gotta grab some tissues, baby.”

Reluctantly, Eddie sits up, his thighs burning where they’re still stretched on either side of Richie’s lap. Richie smiles at him, tapping the outside of his thigh with his clean hand and Eddie slides off, falling into the seat next to him, their messy hands being pulled out of each other’s pants with the motion. Richie reaches into the side compartment, grabbing some napkins and cleaning himself up before turning to Eddie and grabbing his wrist, gently cleaning the mess off of him, as well.

“So…” Richie starts, dragging a hand through his hair as he stares at Eddie, who quickly buttons himself back up with pink cheeks. Richie chuckles, lazily doing the same. “Are you gonna let me take you on a real date sometime?”

Eddie’s head snaps up, his eyes searching Richie’s face.

“What?”

“A real date, you know? One where you’re not on the clock.” Richie teases, and Eddie almost yelps when he remembers.

“Oh… um. Y- yeah. I would really like that.” The flush on his cheeks dives down below his collar, and he can’t help wringing his hands in his lap nervously.

“You’re adorable, Eddie.”

“Grown men aren’t adorable.”

“You are.”

“No.”

“Okay, you’re fucking sexy as all fuck. Gorgeous, stunning, hands-”

Eddie slaps a hand over Richie’s mouth, his brows knitting together in frustration but a flustered little smile still pulling at his lips.

“Stop.” Eddie softly scolds, and the glimmer in Richie’s eyes is too much, so he leans forward and kisses the back of his hand where it’s over Richie’s mouth, and he giggles when Richie’s hands come up to curl around his waist. He mumbles behind Eddie’s hand, making him giggle even more as he pulls it away.

“Is that a yes then?” He asks, clearly this time.

Eddie pretends to think it over, biting his lip in concentration before finally agreeing with a nod. Richie grins, pulling Eddie in for one more kiss.

~

“Fuck. Oh my fucking god.” Eddie is, for lack of better terms, freaking the fuck out over this date.

Richie will be here to pick him up any second, and even though he knows he looks fucking fine, that this is his nicest outfit aside from his suits for work, he has this desperate need to want to impress the other man. Because Richie is fucking famous, and Eddie is a limo driver. He’s sure that it won’t take long for him to bore the other man, even though Richie has reminded him time and time again since their last encounter that that is literally impossible.

His phone buzzes, announcing Richie’s arrival, and he hurries out the door before his nerves force him to lock it and hide away under his covers.

What he’s expecting, he isn’t sure; but it definitely isn’t for Richie to hop out of the back seat of the limousine, waiting on the curb for Eddie. Eddie’s first thought is to wonder who the fuck is driving, but he knows Richie wouldn’t hire someone else from his agency. Well, he hopes he wouldn’t.

“What is this?” He asks, tentatively walking up to Richie’s side.

“This is a limousine, Eddie. You may have seen them on tv or in movies?” Richie winks at Eddie playfully as he pouts up at him.

“No shit. Why are you opening the door? The driver is supposed to open the door for all passengers-”

“Eddie, stop.”

“It’s true! You think I don’t know?”

Richie chuckles, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind Eddie’s ear.

“I told him not to. I figured it was about time I started opening doors for you, Eds. You’ve been doing it for me long enough.”

Eddie feels the blood rush to his cheeks, and he bites his lip.

“You’re so-”

“Sweet? Funny? A total catch?” Richie cuts him off, his hand moving to the small of Eddie’s back to lead him into the limo.

Eddie climbs inside, feeling the warmth of Richie quickly beside him as he drops his arm around Eddie’s shoulders.

“Yeah. All that and more.” Eddie grumbles, leaning into Richie’s body with a sigh.

“Tell me more, baby.” Richie teases, and Eddie pokes him in the ribs before turning his own face up with a smile, pressing a kiss to Richie’s jaw as their driver takes off.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://blueeyedrichie.tumblr.com/) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/blueeyedrichie)


End file.
